Changelog 1.0.6
Version: 1.0.6 (Date: 2009/5/21) Description: Gameplay *Updated: Optimizations in character data storage. *Updated: New training graphic interface. Discipline and spell points can be added or removed and the whole changes apply only when the Accept button is pressed. *Modified: Low level spells no longer cancel the same spell if it's of a higher level. *Modified: Spells now don't check orientation after casting, avoiding their cancellation. *Modified: Pets can't be controlled while the owner character is dead. *Modified: Basic movement speed has been raised 20%. *Fixed: When a spell finishes it doesn't remove the modifier if other active spell uses that modifier. *Fixed: After an invasion, the castle it's not automatically retaken if it already was before the invasion finished (not to lose castle upgrades.) *Fixed: Pet speed desyncronization. *Fixed: Incorrect spell descriptions. Spells *Mages **Pricking Ivy: Casting time reduced to 1 sec. **Will Domain: Casting time reduced to 1 sec. **Mana Communion: Effect area reduced to 6 mts. (10 before.) Mana regeneration value reduced for each level. *Conjurer **Tremor: Range reduced to 25 mts. Duration was reduced in every level (3 sec. per level.) *Warlock · Sadistic Guards: Moved to the fifth position of the discipline. **Cremation: New spell (replaces “Corrupt Blood”.) Allows the dead enemies to be sent to their resurrection altar. **Master of Doom: Effect area reduced to 10 mts. (15 before.) Duration reduced to 40 sec. in every level. *Archers **Ambush: Casting time reduced to 1 sec. *Hunter **Enemy Surveillance: Casting time and mana consumption reduced in all levels. Tactical information is now received in every level. **Camouflage Corpse: New spell (replaces “Track Realm Enemy”.) Allows to camouflage the corpse of an ally from the enemies sight. The corpse remains visible for allies. **Stalker Surroundings: Fixed. The casting of this spell is cancelled when an attack is received. **Cure Pet: New spell (replaces “Calm creature”.) Allows the Hunter to heal its pet. *Marksman **Finger Crush: Fixed. Now it can be casted in creatures. **Winter Stroke: Range reduced to 30 mts. **Ethereal Arrow: Cooldown raised to 40 sec. **Arcana Strike: Cooldown raised to 25 sec. *Warriors **Typhoon: Effect area reduced to 6 mts. Damage adjusted in every level. Knockdown effect added in every level. **Thunder Strike: Effect area reduced to 6 mts. **Balestra: Damage adjusted in every level. **Ripost: Cooldown raised to 20 sec. Success chance modified in every level. **Impale: Casting time reduced to 1,5 sec. **Multiple Thrust: Mana consumption adjusted from level 2 to 5. **Lightning Strike: Effect area reduced to 6 mts. Knockdown effect removed from every level. **Martial Reflexes: Casting time reduced to 1,5 sec. **Inhabilitar: Blocking penalization fixed. Now is percentual. **Rib Breaker: Damage adjusted in every level. *Knight **Heroic Presence: Moved to the “Vanguard” discipline. **Shield Wall: Effect area is now 90° behind the Knight. This spell's protection has been raised. **Stars Shield: Moved to the “Shields” discipline. Effect area is now 90° behind the Knight. This spell's protection has been raised. Damage reduction is now correctly described. **Deflecting Barrier: Moved to the last position of the discipline. Effect area of this spell is now of 90° behind the Knight. The function of this power has been replaced with ranged damage reduction. **Precise Block: Now the blocking value raises proportionally according to the character's blocking statistics. **Army of One: Fixed. Now the resistance takes into account damage type. Premium *New: Duel banner. Content *New: Regnum's Anniversary quest. NPCs: Alsius: Ursor, Ignis: Saniur, Syrtis: Mauro. *New: Low level arenas in each realm initiation zone. Functionality to be added later. *Updated: Animation speeds optimized and synchronized regarding model and size. *Fixed: Quests: **Alsius - The Way to Montsognir **Alsius - Four Forgotten Warriors **Alsius - Reconnaissance Mission **Ignis - Merchant Maneuvers *Fixed: Armor bonus provided by items. *Fixed: Item "Valor Medal" was balanced. Client *Updated: Confirmation interface enhanced. Now allows multiple confirmations (one for each type.) *Fixed: Mounts without their animation. *Fixed: Initial position of the Pet/Summon Control Panel. Category:Changelogs